Robert Martin
|birth_place=Grand Rapids, MI |death_date= |death_place= |heightft=6 |heightin=1 |weight=184 |draftyear=2017 |draftround=5 |draftpick=181 |highschool=Central High, Grand Rapids, MI |college=Colorado State Rams |draftedyear=2015 |debutyear=2015 |debutteam=Oakland Raiders |pastteams= * Oakland Raiders (2017 - 2020) * Indianapolis Colts (2021- present) :*Offseason and/or practice squad member only |status=Active |highlights1= *MWC Offensive POTY 2016 *All-MWC 1st Team 2016 |statweek= |statseason= |statlabel1=Passing TDs |statvalue1=8 |statlabel2=Interceptions |statvalue2=3 |statlabel3=Completion % |statvalue3=60.19 |statlabel4=Passing yards |statvalue4=916 |statlabel5=Passer rating |statvalue5=80.53 }} Robert Martin is an American football quarterback for the Indianapolis Colts. Martin attended Colorado State, where he holds several passing records. Martin became the first player from Colorado State to ever be drafted when he was selected in the 5th round of the 2017 NFLHC Draft. Early Years Robert Martin's college career began at Grand Rapids Community College. Most scouts deemed him not good enough to play past the high school level, but after redshirting his freshman year, Martin earned the starting position on the team and was able to guide Grand Rapids to their first ever playoff appearance in 2014. Martin started receiving attention from CFB scouts, and after the season declared that he would be transferring to Colorado State for his final two years of eligibility. Recruiting College Career Robert Martin was immediately declared the starter at Colorado State, and in 2016 led the Rams to their only bowl appearance to date. Martin was a great leader on the team, and spent a lot of time coaching heralded quarterback prospect Devin Conroy. After his senior year, Martin declared for the NFL draft. College Statistics Professional Career Robert Martin was selected with the 181st overall pick in the 2017 NFLHC Draft by the Oakland Raiders. This selection made him the first Colorado State player to ever be selected in the draft. Martin was selected just 18 spots ahead of teammate Lawrence Gibson, who was selected by the Pittsburgh Steelers. Martin has spent his career as a back-up to Nick Hall, who is recognized as one of the better quarterbacks in the league. However, Martin has been serviceable in his time on the field, throwing for 8 touchdowns and 916 yards in just a handful of appearances throughout his career. Following the 2020 season, Robert Martin entered free agency, where he was signed by the Indianapolis Colts. NFL career statistics Regular season |valign="top" | : |valign="top" | : |} Playoffs |} | state = collapsed | basestyle = | listclass = hlist | group1 = Quarterbacks | list1 = *William Turner (2014) *Robert Martin (2015-2016) *Tyrone Cox (2017) *Devin Conroy (2017-2019) }} | state = collapsed | basestyle = | listclass = hlist | group1 = Former Players | list1 = *Robert Martin *Lawrence Gibson *Francisco Diaz *Bryan Ray *Jeremy Scarborough *Hunter Lawrence *Nick Ramos *Rafael O'Donnell *Devin Conroy *Floyd Arnold *Keith Smith *Clifton McLean *Mayer Dangelo | group2 = Current Players | list2 = *Wesley Brady *Tristan Schaefer *Dillon Abbrederis *Brian Engle *Enele Malifa *Fabian Lopez *Patrick Baldwin *Nehemiah Jennings *Zach Dockery *Damani Crump-Jackson *Mohamed Latham *Mateo Russ *Colin Adair *Amir Calhoun *Ibrahima Goodson *Marcus Queen *Devine Brewer *Alexander Yeager *Milo Jewell }} Category:Quarterbacks Category:Colorado State Rams football players Category:Updated Through 2019